


A Furry Secret.

by Kiranagi



Series: Nekoverse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nekos, And the special mention of the day goes to:, BFF Thomas and James, Because Laf's tail is fluffy af, Fluff, For having his last name mentioned twice, Friend Fluff, He's an ass, His name is Ian Ricler, Like one word I think lol, Multi, Neko Lafayette, OC, Small bit of romantic fluff, Very slight cussing, and literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Thomas and James are best friends. They're practically brothers. They tell each other everything....Or do they?Neither of them has ever kept a secret from the other... Until now~Set in the same universe as A Forgotten Night.





	A Furry Secret.

James sits down next to Thomas with a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Thomas chuckles over his drink and slides a mug over to his friend, "Tough day?"

James takes the mug gratefully, "You could say that... I had to visit my parents today."

Thomas grimaces, then waves the bartender over, "Excuse me, can I get another drink for my friend over here?"

James chuckles and shakes his head at the bartender, "It wasn't  _that_ bad, Thomas. At least when they were bugging me about being single, the word 'boyfriend' was thrown around in there too."

Thomas huffs, "Well at least they're better than my parents. So what's the problem?"

James sighs and sets his mug down, "...They got another Neko."

Thomas sighs, "And they haven't changed, I guess..."

James clenches his fists, glaring down into his drink, "Of  _course_ they haven't. They treat those poor Nekos like  _garbage_ and don't think twice before absolutely  _torturing_ them. And I can't  _do_ anything about it!"

Thomas frowns, "James-"

James pushes on, not hearing him, "And I  _know_ that most people treat Nekos like that, but that doesn't make it right! Just because they're part cat doesn't mean people can treat them like slaves or pets! It's not  _fair!"_

Thomas puts a hand on James' shoulder, "Calm down, James. I know, I don't think it's fair either. I told you we'd try to fix it, remember? That hasn't changed."

James takes a deep breath, then lets it out as a heavy sigh, taking another sip of his drink, "I know... It just... It pisses me off..."

Thomas smiles, "I noticed. Looks like the two of us share an opinion with Hamilton after all."

James chuckles dryly, "Don't let him hear you say that, he'll never stop gloating about it."

Thomas snorts, "That's for sure... But as annoying as he is, I know he'd help us with this."

James nods, then glances at his phone as it chimes. He sends a quick message, then sets his drink down and pulls out his wallet, "Thanks, Thomas. But I think I'm just gonna head home..."

Thomas pushes James' hands down and pulls out a few bills of his own wallet, setting them on the bar before standing up, "I'll go with you. I don't wanna deal with Hamilton texting me non-stop for the next three hours. At least if I'm with you it's an excuse to ignore him."

When James hesitates, Thomas pouts, "Come on, James. You moved over a year ago and I  _still_ haven't seen your house. When are you gonna let me come over?"

James slowly stands up, biting his lip, "It's... Complicated..."

Thomas crosses his arms, "It's a house. How complicated could it be?"

James hesitates for another moment, then after checking his phone as it chimes again, he sighs and smiles, "Yeah, okay. C'mon then."

Thomas grins triumphantly as he follows James out of the bar.

* * *

 

When they get to James' house, he pauses before unlocking the door, "Hey, uh, Thomas?"

Thomas looks at him curiously, "Yeah?"

James seems deep in thought as he unlocks the door, then finally speaks as he pushes it open, "You know that purebred white Persian Neko that Ian Riceler bought from France about a year ago?"

Thomas nods as he follows the shorter man into the house, "The one that people think was cat-napped?"

James gives Thomas a look, then hangs up his coat and switches on the lights, "Yeah, that one. What do you think happened?"

Thomas shrugs and hangs up his own coat, "Riceler claims that it must've been taken because of how rare it was, but personally I think it ran away. Riceler's an asshole to everyone,  _especially_ Nekos. My only worry is that it probably doesn't know how to survive on the streets..."

James smiles a bit as he walks into another room, speaking over his shoulder, "Yeah, he had no clue what he was doing before I found him."

Thomas sighs, "Yeah, that seems like-" he abruptly stops and stares after James with wide eyes, "Wait, what?"

When the other man doesn't answer, Thomas runs into the room after him, but nearly trips on his own feet as he stops, staring at the man lounging across James's couch in shock.

James chuckles, albeit a little nervously, "Thomas, this is Lafayette. Laf, this is my best friend Thomas."

The ponytailed Frenchman raises his head, furry white ears pricked and pupils wide. He then stands up and crosses his arms, giving Thomas a grin that clearly shows his fangs, "So I finally get to meet the elusive Thomas Jefferson?"

James huffs softly, "To be fair, it was entirely your choice that you two haven't met before today."

Thomas gapes as the Neko waves a hand dismissively at James, then strides closer to him, snowy tail flicking as he extends a hand towards the Virginian, "My full name doesn't matter, you can call me Lafayette, or simply Laf. Jemmy's told me quite a lot about you, mon ami."

Thomas snaps out of his trance and hesitantly shakes the Neko's hand, "I can't say the same thing about you, sadly."

Lafayette purrs in amusement as he withdraws his hand, "Well, after I ran away from Riceler, I didn't exactly want people knowing where I was." his ears flatten and his smile fades as he looks at James, "But I didn't want James to have to lie to you any more..."

James smiles gratefully at him, but doesn't say anything.

Thomas raises an eyebrow at James, "So  _this_ is why you never invite anyone to your house? Because you're hiding a runaway Neko?"

James nods a little, "Pretty much, yeah... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Thomas..."

Thomas looks between James and Lafayette for a moment, then chuckles and shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. I understand. This isn't exactly something you want gettin' out."

James looks so relieved that Thomas has to go over and hug him, "Hey, you're my best friend. You're like a brother to me. I wouldn't be mad about something like this."

James lets out a shaky breath and hugs him back, "I know, it's just... I've never had to keep a secret from you..." He chuckles, "I really, really don't like it..."

Thomas chuckles along with him, "That's because you're such a good person, James."

James hums softly, then pulls away after a few more moments, smiling, "Thanks... Do you want something to eat?"

Thomas smiles back, "Sure!"

James rolls his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm and starts to leave the room, then pauses and looks back at the other two, "Uh, Laf usually helps me now, but if you guys wanna talk I can manage alone."

Thomas waves a hand, "Nah, you go ahead. I can get to know him later, I wouldn't wanna break up your routine."

Lafayette smiles, "I'll be there in a minute, I actually want to say something to Thomas first."

James chuckles, "Okay. Just don't freak him out too much."

Lafayette makes an indignant noise as James leaves the room, then turns to Thomas, smiling, "You two are really close."

Thomas blinks, then shrugs, "Well, yeah... We've known each other for pretty much our entire lives..."

Lafayette purrs softly, "He never wanted to keep me being here a secret from you... He wanted to tell you as soon as I got settled, but I didn't trust people all that much back then..."

Thomas sighs, "I'm not surprised you didn't, and I can understand why you wouldn't want people knowin'." He gives the Neko a confused look, "But why'd you change your mind now?"

Laf looks down and shrugs a little, his ears drooping, "I texted him and asked when he would be home, and he said that he was out with you, but he could leave right then, and I realized that I've probably caused him to back out on you a lot, and I already felt guilty because I was making him keep a secret from you, so I just..."

Thomas frowns and steps closer to Lafayette, slowly reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's  _okay._ I understand, and I'm not upset with you, for any reason. You're just trying to keep your freedom. The freedom you  _deserve._ So don't worry about it, okay?"

Lafayette smiles and relaxes, "Okay... Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas smiles back, "No thanks needed. I can tell that you and James are good friends, and I hope that you and I can become friends as well."

Lafayette purrs, his ears pricking up happily again, "Me too!"

Thomas chuckles and nods to the doorway James went through, "Now go on. I'm expecting great things from you two."

Lafayette giggles, then nods and hurries after James.

Thomas sits in a nearby chair and leans back, shutting his eyes.  _'This explains a lot about James' behavior recently... Lafayette's probably been staying with him for most of the time since he's escaped, though he must've been on the street for a little while, at least... This is gonna be one hell of a secret to keep... But I won't break their trust..."_

* * *

 

James sighs as he pulls some things out of the pantry and sets them on the counter, muttering to himself, "One secret revealed, but one still exists... And I honestly don't know how Thomas would react to the other..."

As he goes about the kitchen, grabbing an ingredient here and there or simply wandering, James goes through the reactions Thomas could have.  _'Thomas_   _already knows that I'm bi, so that shouldn't be that big a deal, but he might freak out because of who, and what, he is... He might not want anything to do with me...'_

He's so deep in thought that he doesn't notice that someone else has entered the room until arms wrap around him and pull him close, murmuring, "What are you thinking about, mon cher?"

James smiles at the nickname and relaxes into Lafayette's grasp, reluctantly admitting, "Thomas's reaction when he finds out about us..."

The Neko purrs and nuzzles James's neck, "I'm sure he'll be okay with it, amour. He clearly cares about you a lot. Why would that change because we're in a relationship?"

James shrugs, "Because actual relationships with Nekos are considered wrong."

Lafayette huffs, then turns James around so he can look him in the eyes, "James Madison, have you  _ever_ felt that what's between us is wrong? That our feelings for each other shouldn't exist because the general public doesn't agree with them?"

James answers immediately, "Of course not."

Lafayette smiles and pulls him close again, "And neither have I. And Thomas won't either, I know he won't."

James smiles, then leans up a bit to softly kiss Lafayette, murmuring, "God, I love you..."

Lafayette purrs and murmurs back, "I love you too, Jemmy... And I promise that it'll be okay..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The rp I was in had Alexander, John, Thomas, James, Lafayette, and Hercules all in a poly relationship okay. Aaron/Hercules popped up later.  
> It made me ship odd couples though haha.  
> I don't have much to say about this one, honestly? A little bit of a look into what Nekos are to the general public. So basically slaves, but people also collect them because rare purebred Nekos are a thing. Like poor little Laf.  
> This is also why Hercules didn't mention Lafayette in the other fic, because he doesn't know he exists.  
> This will probably end up as a series of one-shots set in the same universe, so you can look forward to that!  
> (And if you have any title ideas, let me know, because I totally blanked on this one)
> 
> French translations:  
> Mon amie - My friend  
> Mon cher - My dear  
> Amour - Love  
> Keep in mind that these are from Google Translate so they may be wrong. I apologize if so, I don't speak French haha.


End file.
